A Perfect Love
by MI-CHAN66
Summary: Shizuo falls perfectly in love. ;  Shizaya oneshot maybe.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or its characters. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others.**_

_**This story contains MALExMALE relationships. If you don't like that sort of thing than this story is not for you.**_

**He was a boy. A boy with nothing. He loved his parents, and his brother more than anything. But he knew. Knew how they feared him. Just as everyone else did, because of his monstrous strength. **

**He knew pain, and regret, but he's also known love.**

**He loved her. Her kindness, her charm. She was kind to him, even though others feared him. But just like everyone else, he hurt her. That nice lady who worked at the bakery. She was kind too him, and in the truest sense, all he wanted was to protect her. But he failed. No, he destroyed. Everything.**

**From then on, he told himself that would never love anyone, or anything, ever again. Not until he could control the strength he so despised.**

**He wished he was like his brother. He had such control. Control he wished he possessed as well. **

**He wished "love" wasn't so complicated. He wished he had never felt it at all. For if he hadn't, he knew he would have never hurt her, nor himself. He stayed true to his vow for a good many years. He had no special feelings for anyone, and that's how he liked it. No one had ever felt anything for him, for fear of igniting the raging beast of violence within him. This life was easy, with no emotional hurdles to overcome. But like all things, that too came to an abrupt end. For one day, he found love yet again.**

**Beautiful, wasn't the word for the one he gazed upon this very moment. It was more than that. It was perfection. Perfect hair. Perfect eyes. Perfect skin. A perfect figure. It was pure perfection.**

**He was 11 at the time. Slowly ending his elementary school kid life style to begin his junior high school experience. He was still just a child, but he couldn't contain the overwhelming emotions he felt that very moment. His heart beat so fast he could feel it, ready to burst from his chest, as he gazed at the wonder and beauty the other gave off.**

**The object of his infatuation, was standing just across the street, fully aware that he was being stared at and just who it was staring at him. He pretended he didn't though.**

**The boy stared and stared, unable to take his eyes away from the porcelain beauty that stood just a few feet away from him. He wanted to move. To talk to this image of perfection even for moment, but he stayed put, wishing for the shaking in his knees to dissipate. **

**He loved the boys jet black hair, how it fit so well with his white china doll skin, with the bright red irises that seemed to glow with a certain intelligence that he'd never seen before. He loved it even more, when the beautiful boy looked directly at him with those wondrous eyes, and smiled. He had the most amazing smile he had ever seen. The blush on his small face intensifying as the boy walked closer, and closer, until he was directly in front of him, his magnificent smile never leaving his graceful features.**

"**Hello."**

**His voice was perfect. Sweet and soothing, as his delicate lips formed the words that echoed through his ears..**

**The boy swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Never feeling so nervous in all his life.**

"**What's your name?"**

**The beautiful boy asked a simple question.**

**Such a simple question, but the other boy had a hard time answering. For if he told this perfect being his name, it would undoubtedly cause the other to fear him. For there was none one, who didn't know his name. He would run away. In his mind, he knew that it would have been best that way. For this perfect boy to turn around and walk away from him, just as everyone else did. He knew that if this boy left, then he would never have to get hurt. But he also didn't want this boy to leave, and for a moment, he thought of how nice it would be to have someone with him. Someone to share with. Someone to protect. Someone to love.**

**He wanted it.**

"**M-My names Heiwajima Shizuo." **

**The other boy smiled. Which caused young Shizuo to blush even more. He was surprised. This boy wasn't afraid of him. He showed no fear, or anger when he found out his name. In fact, this boy looked thrilled to me him, and perhaps that's what made Shizuo truly fall in love that day.**

"**That's a nice name."**

**The statement made Shizuo smile brightly for the first time. He was complimented. He wasn't usually complimented.**

**Somehow, this boy brought out feelings from Shizuo that no one else could. Within the few seconds of meeting him, Shizuo knew that he wouldn't feel this way for anyone else in his entire life. He knew that if he was to love anyone, it was meant to be this boy in front of him. Despite how young he was, he knew that this was true love.**

**The boys mother called for him, and he turned his gentle gaze from Shizuo to his mother, and began to leave.**

"**Wait!"**

**He called, and the boy turn to face him again, and Shizuo looked into those beautiful red eyes, not wanting to ever look away. He didn't want this boy to leave. He wanted to remember him. He **_**needed **_**something. Something…anything…**

"**What's your name?"**

**The beautiful young boy smiled once more, that same smile that gave Shizuo butterflies in his stomach.**

**As the boy looked at him, the light in his eyes became so much brighter as he answered that simple question.**

"**My name is Orihara Izaya."**

**Then he left.**

**After that, Shizuo never saw the boy again. His beautiful face never once leaving Shizuo's mind, not even the day that he entered the gates of Raira Academy. But when he looked up at his new school, something caught his eye…..**

_**The End**_

**Author's notes:**

**I went to visit my grandparents over the weekend and forgot my flash drive when I packed my lap top. ****L So I had no information with me, and since I couldn't work on chapter 8 of If Dreams Came True I started a quick little one-shot to pass the time. At first I wasn't really going to put it up, but then I decided why not? It'd be my second piece of work up on FF! It was supposed to be a one-shot, however, I'm thinking about making a sequel for Izaya to express his feelings. ^^**

**Any and all reviews will be greatly appreciated~ Thank you.**


End file.
